Who knows the truth?
by Antia the witch
Summary: I really suck at summaries so you'll have to read it.


This is my first fan fic so if you could, please review it. Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Yugioh , but if I were, Bakura would be in trouble. ~*The Dreams*~ ~~~~~~~~~Yami~~~~~~ Yami looked at Tea as Bakura caressed her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could she let herself fall into the arms of another, especially Bakura. His mind raced with memories of what Bakura had done, how malicious he was towards them. Yami continued to watch. The two began to kiss, and as they did Bakura shot Yami a triumphant glance and deepened the kiss. As if seeing Tea with Bakura wasn't enough for Yami to bare, Bakura decided to oblige him in witnessing her death as well. Taking the dagger he stored on his side and stabbing her with it. "No!" Yami screamed , but it was too late. The damage had been done. Yami awoke in a cold sweat. "It was a dream" he whispered to himself, "only a dream." He decided to stay up for a while in hopes that the images in his mind would fade. He took a quick look at the clock on the wall, which read 2:10am. Getting out of bed, he got dressed, went into the living room and out the door, grabbing his keys along the way. Yami began to walk; halfway into the walk he realized that he was on route to Teas house. However, knowing what time it was he figured that she would still be asleep. So, he continued on. ~~~~~~~~~~~Tea~~~~~~~~ Tea stood firmly in front of Bakura with her arms stretched. "Yami!" she yelled, "I refuse to let you harm Bakura!" "Then I will be forced to slay you both." Yami replied. Tea remained ever fixed to her position in front of Bakura. Her eyes were stern and determined like Yamis. She said nothing in response to his warning, and simply held her ground. "So be it" she thought, closing her eyes, awaiting Yamis attack. Yami charged at them furiously. In an instant Tea felt a blade impale her and wrenched with pain. When Yami removed the blade Tea fell to the ground, drenched in blood. She looked up at Bakura and saw him fall to his knees, also drenched in blood. Gathering what little breath she could spare, she screamed. "Bakura!" She felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched Bakura fade away, knowing that there was nothing she could do for him. Teas eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. "Man, what a nightmare." She said, wiping away real tears from her eyes. Her heart was pounding, and the pain from the wound lingered slightly. She sat there for a minute and thought about the dream. "Bakura" she whispered. Getting out of bed she went downstairs and turned on the television, although she didn't really feel like watching. Looking up at the clock, she saw that the time was 3:15am. ~~~~~~~~~Bakura~~~~~ "Damn you pharaoh!" Bakura screamed as he stared at the seemingly lifeless body of Tea. Yami was standing over her with a malicious grin on his face. "You don't deserve the privilege of love Bakura." he taunted, but to the surprise of them both, Tea began to stir. Without a word she attacked Yami, slicing him into pieces with her bare hands. Her fingers and hands now covered in Yamis blood, she turns to Bakura. He notices that her eyes are demonic, much like his. The blood drips from her fingers as she comes closer to him. He can't move, virtually paralyzed as Tea inches nearer. She gets so close to him that he can feel the heat resonate from her body. Giving a malevolent chuckle, she says, "You know, I've taken a liking to the dark side." She then reaches into Bakuras chest and takes out his heart, throwing it into a black whole, which leads to the shadow realm. Bakura opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling thinking of Tea. "Damn it" he mutters "Damn you pharaoh." Bakura sits up on his bed, throwing off the covers. "What makes him more deserving of love than I?" he rants, climbing out of bed. Throwing on his usual attire, Bakura decides to pay Tea a little visit. He heads out the front door after making a quick run through the house. He sprints down the street to Teas house, knocking on the door as soon as he arrives. Tea opens it, to find Bakura standing there. "Bakura, what brings you here?" she says, surprised to see him. " I needed to see you." He replied. She gestures for him to come in and when he does she closes the door. She then walks back to the living room, with him close behind. Sitting down on the couch, she is curious to know what sparked this action. "Is something bothering you?" she questions. Bakura doesn't answer, instead he joins her on the couch and remains silent for a few minutes. Suddenly he speaks up. " I was awakened by a dream." He tells her. Tea had been replaying her dream when he said this. "Was Yami in your dream by chance?" she questions intently. Bakura is slightly surprised by her question. "How did you know about the pharaoh?" he asks, addressing Yami as he normally did. "A dream woke me up too, and Yami was in it." she admits, looking down at the floor. Bakura is again surprised and encourages her to continue. "What happened?" he asks "Well," she starts in a low voice. She can feel tears well in her eyes as she remembers the dream. Bakura looks at her and sees that she is fighting back the urge to cry, but says nothing. Teas voice breaks the silence. "Bakura?" she says softly "Yes?" he replies "I...I love you." she tells him. Bakura is taken aback by her sudden outburst of emotion, but before he can second guess himself, he takes Teas hand and says, "I love you too Tea." She looks at Bakura as a single tear rolls down her cheek. 


End file.
